Lacey K Davis
by BRUCASobsessed
Summary: life is full of duficulties that we all have to surpass. this is the story of how brooke dealt being pregnat between the 3 and 4 season.
1. prebirthday!

"Wake up sleepy head," Brooke says to the little brunette in the basketball themed room. Grunts come from the resistant brunette obviously not wanting to get up. "Come on today is your last day of school until September," Brooke said trying to convince the sleepily brunette.

"I don't want to get up, mommy" the young brunette answer in her cherubic voice.

"Ok. Then you can't get your prebirthday gift," Brooke replied "then you, Rachel, and me can't get ice cream and candy or watch movies until two in the morning". As soon those words came out of Brooke's mouth, the little brunette threw of the covers and got up.

"Ok mommy. Can you make me triple chocolate chocolate pancakes?" Brooke's daughter asked her as she walked to the bathroom

"Of course Lacey, let me go make them" Brooke said as she trotted to the kitchen.

* * *

20 minutes later.

Lacey was dressed in a pretty white shirt with black basketball shorts. She had her hair in a low ponytail. She and Brooke looked some much like it was like Lacey was her 'mini me'. Lace sat on the stool near the island as Brooke piled pancakes on to a plate. As soon as Brooke put the plate in front of Lacey, she attacked the pancakes as if she was a lioness that hasn't eaten in months.

"caag iig haowerg lllk" Lacey said with a mouth full of pancake.

"What have I told you lacey. It's not like someone is going to steal your pancakes besides I've learn my lesson" they laugh as they look at Brooke's pointer finger. Two years ago Brooke tried to steal a piece of lacey's pancakes and in the process she got bitten.

"I asked can I have orange juice" Lacey told sweetly.

"Sure but we need to hurry you don't want to be late for your last day of school" Brooke as she poured a glass of orange juice. She turned to see Lacey with a hand over her mouth trying to smother a laugh. "What's so funny" Brooke asked curiously.

"You talking of not being late. I think never in my life you have been on time, you been close but not on time" Lace said with a _'you know I'm right'_ smirk.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and mumbled whatever.

* * *

Two hours after dropping Lacey at school, Brooke was now waiting at JFK for her best friend since high school. They have been through a lot of things together.

"Slut" was the word that broke her daze, it came from no other than her redhead best friend.

"Whore"

"I see you've gain twenty pounds since I was gone"

"Well I did not gain twenty pounds but I see you caught crabs from the west coast since I see someone wants to scratch something" Brooke retaliated.

"I missed you" Rachel said as she pulled Brooke into a tight hug. I missed you too Brooke replied after being released from the hug. They walk over and toke a taxi. To stop and drop their 3rd floor apartment. (The apartment is perfect it has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 living room and kitchen. It has a view to die for).

An hour after Rachel arrival, Rachel and Brooke went to pick up Lace at school. Within minutes of arriving they heard the bell (of freedom). Seconds you can hear kids saying yes and finally, as they ran outside.

"Aunt Rachie, Rachie I missed you so much" Lace said as she ran into Rachel's arms.

"I missed you too Ace" she answered with genuinely pure happy smile that lonely comes when she's with Lacey.

"Next time tell mommy that she can't send you away for a photo shoot for 5 days" (since Rachel works for Brooke as the face of clothes over bros)

"You heard that Brooke, now lets get your prebirthday fanaza on the road".

After 5 hours of nonstop shopping and eating ice cream and candy, they finally went home and order a cheese pizza. Around 9 Rachel went in to her and came back with a largish silver wrapped box. Once Lace saw it she was bounce up and down.

"Happy prebirthday Ace" Rachel said as she handed Lacey the box. Ace squealed as soon as she saw what was in it.

"Thank you so much Rachie". It was a basketball and jersey signed by the Lakers. "Yes that means all I need to get is Bobcats then I have all NBA teams' signatures" she explained to Rachel and Brooke. She ran and put it in her room. "I love Aunt Rachie" was the last words that were really said as the began their movie marathon.

* * *

Six hours later there was a knock on the door. Lacey was the only one woken from this. Brooke and Rachel were still sound asleep next to her. Lace got up and answered the door. She was completely shocked to see who was been behind the door. Lacey let of a high pitch sequeal.

"Chrissy!"


	2. chrissy

Brooke woke up when she heard the high pitched squeal. She realized it was Lacey when Brooke didn't see her on the couch. Panic washed all over her.

"Chrissy"

At that moment Brooke felt like the world had been lifted off her chest. Now the panic was replace with anxiety and little anger.

"Lacey what have I told you about the door," Brooke asked her daughter as she made her way to the door.

After getting out of a hug from Chris, she replied. "You I should wait for you or Rachel to answer the door… but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you" with a _'please please don't be mad at me'_ smile.

"All I'm saying next time it might not be Chrissy. Ok " was all Brooke said with a stern look. All Lace did was nod her head in agreement.

"Brooke what have I told you only Lacey can call me Chrissy" Chris said trying to make his presence known as he walked in with metallic green wrapped box. Brooke just rolled her eyes as she gave him a hug.

"Is that for me," Lace said while eyeing the present in Chris's hand.

"Ya its for you Ace," handing her the box.

Immediately tarring off the wrapping, she started gasping. "O…M…G… thank you thank you thank you Chrissy" Lacey said as she was jumping up and down.

"You're welcome Ace. Happy 9th birthday," he said with a smile not that cocky or devilish smile but his Lacey smile. It hard to describe it once you see it you can see how they are close.

"Mommy look what Chrissy got me" shaving a Bobcat jersey near Brooke's face. It was signed by the one and only Nathan Scott, Lacey's favorite basketball player, and it said 'to Lacey D. My favorite number one fan HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. "Look look" Lacey requested as she pulled out a life size poster of Nathan Scott also signed.

"Whats with all the noise " groggy Rachel said.

"Look Rachie look what Chrissy got me" show off her gifts to her godmother.

"Serious are you trying to out gift me again" Rachel asked while walking up to them. "You didn't at Christmas or last year. I still have a second part to my present"

"So do I"

"Aren't you supposed to be on tour, Keller"

"Ya but you'll think I'ld miss Ace's birthday for a tour" looking down at Lacey. "shouldn't you be in bed"

"I should but I want to know how you got me present" she asked curiously.

He bent down and whispered "I have my ways".

* * *

Later that day (Tree Hill) around 8 a.m.

Waking up to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee, Nathan got off of his bed and made his way to the kitchen. There stood his beautiful wife and his son setting up the table.

"Good morning" making his known Nathan sit near the counter with Jamie, his son. "Haley you're not going to believe who I saw yesterday" Nate asked his wife.

"Who?"

"Chris Keller"

_Flashback_

_Tired from the game, Nathan was sitting signing his autograph for his fans. It was getting pretty late, all he really wanted to do was get home to Haley and Jamie. Nathan felt like he had been sitting there for days._

"_Ooh My God… isn't that Chris Keller" a girl said from the crowd. Nathan head shot up like a rocket once he heard that name. Not because that Nathan was mad at Chris but mostly cause he was surprised._

"_Well Nathan Scott did you miss me" Chris asked with his usual cocky smile. _

"_So what can I do for you Chris" Nate asked noticing that Chris had a jersey and poster in his hand._

"_Well I know this girl and she loves basketball and tomorrow is her birthday. Plus you're her favorite player"_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Lacey, why" Chris said while handing him the gifts to sign._

"_Lacey has good taste. Now I am wondering how she ended up with you"_

"_Haha" Chris responded sarcastically_

"_So what do you want me to sign on it"_

"_On the jersey can you write To Lacey D. My favorite number one fan HAPPY BIRTHDAY and sign your name on the poster"_

"_Ok" after a few seconds "here you go Chris" Nate said handing him, Lace's present._

"_See you around Nate" were the last words Chris said before turning around and leaving. Nathan saw all the eyes flowing Chris. Some were taking pictures or asking him to sign something. Lot of girls were shock to see the one and only Chris Keller there._

_END of FLASHBACK_

"Isn't he on tour?" Haley asked

"Ya I think so. He asked me to sign some things for girl" Nate replied

"He must really like her to go to a basketball game during a tour."

"That what I'm also thinking."


	3. surprise

Nine years. Nine years ago today Brooke brought her little girl to this world. Lacey brought anything that had meaning into Brooke's life. Every single year on this day she feels like calling him up and telling him he has the most wonderful daughter in the world. At the same time what's stops Brooke is that he might hurt her. Not physically but emotionally and that's the worst kind of hurt out there.

Brooke looks down to the black and silver scrapbook. This humongous scrapbook has almost everything every single picture of Lacey until her first time at the winter carnival. The first picture in the scrapbook is actual one of Brooke when she was 8 ½ months pregnant. She looked the same except it looked as someone up a seven pound watermelon under her shirt.

The second was Lacey's first picture. She was completely snuggled in that pink blanket with exhausted Brooke holding her. You could see the glee and joy rolling off Brooke's face. That was the proudest day of Brooke's life.

There was one with Rachel and Lacey, the both looked so happy. It also happened to be her first smile. Rachel has been such a great friend since high school. They had been through a lot together, they were more like sisters now instead of friends. Brooke remembers the day she told Rachel she was pregnant.

_FLASHBACK_

_Almost two in the morning, Rachel came home to find Brooke packing. Already two bags packed. She was wondering why. Brooke had been acting weird for some time. Every time she asked Brooke why she would simply change the subject._

"_Hi bitch. Why are you packing" Rachel asked very curiously._

"_I'm getting out this here" Brooke answered her eyes were puffy and still red from crying._

"_I know I'm not the best roommate that doesn't mean you have to leave" Brooke gave a little laugh to that._

"_Its not that, I'm leaving Tree Hill. I'm going to live with my grandmother in New York" Brooke replied as she stuffed more shirts into her suitcase._

"_Ok but before you leave you are going to tell me why" Rachel said in a very serious and concerned voice. Brooke looked in her eyes and she was concern. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell."_

_Brooke sat on her bed next to the suitcase and mumbled "I'm pregnant" while looking at her shoes. Rachel walked over and sat next to her. _

"_Does Lucas know?"_

"_Why do you think it Lucas's"_

"_You wouldn't be leaving if it was someone else's"_

"_No I didn't tell him"_

_They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was broken by Rachel question "why?"_

_brooke turned to face her so she could answer the question._ "_I was going to tell him but then I saw Peyton with him" she starts tearing again. Rachel pulls her into a hug and just holds her until she stops. Rachel gets up and goes under her bed pulling out a suitcase. She opens it up on her bed, then starts puts clothes in it from her dresser._

"_What are you doing Rachel" Brooke asked while looking at Rachel._

_Rachel turned around and faced Brooke, said "__W__hat do you think, I'm coming with you"_

"_Are you sure? Not that I don't want you to come it …." before she could finish Rachel interrupted her._

"_I was getting tired of Tree Hill anyway" Rachel walked up to Brooke and gave her another hug. At that moment Brooke knew she wouldn't be alone. "Now lets get packing." They continued packing for another two hours._

"_Hey Rachel we should go sleep and we'll leave later today." Rachel nodded to what she said. "We should also go to school today and get our transfer papers"_

"_So I guess we are going to school in New York"_

"_Yep" Rachel let out a little laugh "What's so funny?"_

"_Finally your skinny ass is going to be fatter than me" Brooke smiled at what she said._

"_Whatever, goodnight"_

_END of flash back_

TREE HILL

He walks to the door of his best friend house. He rings the door bell like usual. Within seconds he hears foot steps. The door is opened by no one other than his nephew.

"Hey uncle Luke. Hi Lindsey" Jamie says as he gives them a hug. He sees a box in Lindsey's hands. They all walk to the kitchen.

"Here, Jamie happy belated birthday" Lindsey said while handing over the present. "sorry I wasn't here Monday" she said apologizing.

"No prob" he replied. "thanks Lindsey" Jamie said once he opened the present. He runs up the stairs to his room.

"I guess he likes it" Lindsey says as Jamie goes up the stairs. "Hey Nate" she said to Nathan who just came inside from the side doors.

* * *

NEW YORK

"So everything is ready" Brooke whispered in her room. "Ok we'll be there in 50 minutes."

She walks out to the living room where Lacey, Rachel, and Chris are watching The Day After Tomorrow (like for the third time). Brooke sits on the couch next to Chris. Once the movie is over Brooke gives Rachel and Chris the signal to tell her that all they have to go out for Lacey surprise party.

"So Ace since you don't want a party for your birthday. Why don't all of us go to Junior's for Cheesecake and then the basketball courts to show how can beat them" Chris asked. Everyone got up ready as Rachel called a cab. Lacey changed into blue short sleeve shirt and basketball shorts. Brooke put on an orange sleeveless shirt with Capri's. Chris changed into a grey collared shirt and jeans, he had in the spare room. Rachel switched her outfit for a knee length yellow dress. Once the cab was there. They all had to squish in so they all can fit.

"O. M. G." Brooke simply said pretending she forgot something. "Ace can we stop at the office because I forgot something there"

"Ok". Once she said that a smile slowly grew onto her face. Since Brooke hasn't given her present yet maybe it was back in the office. Her always gave her the best gifts ever. The cab stops at a big building, they all go out of the cab. Once in the building, they toke the elevator to the 9th floor to the Clothes over Bros Office.

"There you are Brooke" Millicent says, her assistant, in a frantic voice. "Apparently I made a mistake and you have a huge meeting with…" Millicent snaps her fingers trying to jag her memory "I forgot but he is in the conference room"

Brooke turned to Lacey "I would only take a sec Smarty". Brooke used her nickname because I helps persuade Lacey sometimes.

"Ooh o right" Lace said rolling her eyes, but in the back of her mind she knew the present had to be good for her mother to take a conference on her birthday. They all started to walk to the conference room. As soon as Brooke opened up the door all they was heard.

"Surprise!!!!!!"


	4. author's notesquestion

Sorry to bother you guys [or gals (,sorry I've been watching very old movies)]. I need a reason for Rachel going back to Tree Hill for a visit. **Please tell me what ever comes. Please!!!! Thank you : D**

**i still need a reason.**


	5. brooke's present

TREE HILL

Lucas sat at his desk like he did many times and still came with the same result writer's block. He tried everything, _'months, that's how only I been in this rut,' _he thought to himself. All of the words he knew never seem to come together to so he could write. Anything would help but still nothing came. So still Lucas had a blank screen in front of him. 'I'm a one hit wonder' he thought 'I write one best selling book and that's it'. 'Ok maybe I've wrote three more books after 'Unkindness of Ravens'.

Lucas turn his head and saw his senior yearbook. All those memories and emotions came rushing to him. The happiness, sadness, excitement, joy, hurt, and pain were all there.

_How about how you show it? I'm not pushing you away Lucas. I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back. Okay, why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why didn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in? We have to go give our toasts now, about love._

_I love you, Lucas. And I probably always will. But we go days without having a meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it, I stopped missing you._

_Im sorry_

_So am I_

_Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?_

_When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you Peyton._

Those words ran through his head every time he thinks of senior year. The year that everything changed. _'Was everything simpler or complicated back then' _Lucas asked himself. He scratched his head after pondering on that question. Lucas looks back to his blank page and saw the time. 4 hours, he spent 4 hours brooding about high school.

* * *

NEW YORK

"Bye Lacey and happy birthday again," said Madison, her friend from school, said as they walked to the elevator.

Lacey gave Madison and Madison's mother a brief hug. They were the last people to leave.

_'Maybe I didn't want a party but that was so much fun,'_ she thought to herself as she walked back to the conference room.

Inside the conference room Rachel, Brooke, and Chris were trying to clean the little mess left from the surprise party. She walks over to her mom and gives her a bear hug.

'Thanks for the party' Lace says to her mother once the hug is over. "it's a great present mom"

"It's from Grandma Victoria, she says she is very very very very sorry she couldn't be here." Brooke explains to her daughter.

"It's ok"

"No its not but grandma says as soon as she think Daniel doesn't need the alcohol. She be on the first plane back here. Ok sweety" Brooke told Lacey her Lively straight in the eye. Even though Victoria and her have a very rocky relationship, she has been there for Lacey. "And she said that everyday she doesn't see you, she is going to make it up" Brooke added with a smile.

Lace's sadden face is brighten with a smile. "More presents" she said to her mother. Maybe more presents weren't the words to say but her grandmother gives her something in which she cant explain. Whatever, it is its great.

"Now go help Rachel and Chris clean" Lively nodded to that statement. As Lacey goes to help them, Brooke walks to her office and gets Lacey's gift. Brooke smiles at what's in her hands 'Smarty is going to flip once she see what it is'

Going back to the clean up, Brooke stops at the scene in front of her. Rachel, Lacey, and Chris are all laughing at joke that Chris made. Their laughs make her remember the better times. Then Brooke sees her. She is next to Chris laughing that heartfelt laugh. Smiling that 100 watt grin, she looks happy, there is a twinkle in her beautiful green eyes, the way it should be the five of them Lively, Chris, HER, Rachel, and Brooke.

Unfortunately it isn't and it is only a sweet, never to be able to become, dream. Tears start cloud Brooke's eye _'stop it she wouldn't want you to be sad'_ Brooke spoke to herself. '_We all miss you'_ Brooke told her softly. She looks at Brooke and says _'I never left'_ every softy and then fades away _'we never left'_ are the words left unsaid.

Brooke smiles at what she said. Then walks to Lively and taps her shoulder.

"Ok here my present" Brooke said handing Lacey a white envelope. Lacey mind was thinking of what could be in there. Brooke looked at her daughter as she simply stared at the envelope. "Its not just an amazing envelope its what's in it" She and Lacey both smirked at what she had said.

Lacey looked back now to what was in her hands and slowly opened the tiny package. Her palms were getting a little sweaty in anticipation of whatever is in there had to be good like really good. Her mother and her have always been very close, and every time for her birthday she exceeds in getting her the best present.

Lacey has finally pulled out two first class airplane tickets to London, England for today. She didn't know what to do she was stuck on shock.

"I know you always wanted to go to London and Chris's last tour stops are in London. So I thought you could surprise him and be like tourists with the whole sightseeing and pictures. Stuff like that" Brooke explains.

"Mom this is the prefect present," Lacey said smiling and then gave a brief hug. _'of course she gives me a gift I wouldn't think of. My mom is the best'_ she thinks.

"So what did she get you Ace," Chris asked while making his way towards them. Lace's shot up in a millisecond of him saying that.

"She got me plane tickets to London. Isn't that great," Ace responded with a smile that could light up a dark cave.

"Of course that's great. When does the plane leave."

"Umm….," looking over the tickets "today," Lace said kinda dumb founded.

"Ya today. The plane leaves at 3:30. That means we have," Brooke said glancing at the cloak near the door " an hour and 15 minutes"

Realizing to what her mom said, "I need to pack" she said to them.

"Already taken care of," Brooke tells her daughter.

"Crap, that reminds me I have to get back to the tour" Chris said remembering he was still on tour and that he has a concert tonight.

"Well two tickets are in there. You have to ask Lacey if you can have one."

"Aren't you coming" Lively curiously asked her mother.

"I'm but not today. I was thinking Millie would go to London with you because I have business to finish and I don't want to do it while we are all on vaca. Plus Rachel has to stay with me to see how the photo shoot went and all that boring stuff"

"I heard me name" Rachel said coming into the conference room once again.

"Mom just gave me my present, it is airplane tickets to London" Lacey tells

"Are you trying to out gift me, Slut" wagging her finger at Chris and Brooke. "How many times do you have to try to know that you can't do that" Rachel direct her attention to Lace. "How long are we staying for?" Lacey simply shrug her shoulder.

"I was thinking for 12 days, since we cant come for until the fourth day. Plus Chris and Lively haven't had time together since my birthday I think" Brooke replied.

"Don't you have a show tonight Chrissy" Lively asked.

"I do but it starts at 10:30 p.m." he answers.

* * *

45 Minutes Later

"Ok now its time to go to the airport," Brooke said while getting up from the couch in Lacey's office. (It a medium size room, next to Brooke's office, with a black couch, TV, desk, and bookcase filled with DVDs and books.)

"Aren't we going to get my stuff" Lively asked as Rachel called a cab.

Remembering to get Lacey's stuff, Brooke went in to her office and got Lace's string book bag and duffle bag. She meet them down in the lobby.

Those minutes in the airport seem like seconds, 'Flight 921 to London is boarding now' made them realize it was time to say goodbye. Hugging each other and saying until later brought them almost near tears. Watching them walk away they saw Chris put him arm over Lacey in a friendly manner.

Then it hit Brooke, her life had significantly changed for the better starting with high school. If you asked her 'what do you think of Chris Keller and is he you're friend' .

'I would of laughed in their face and said he is an egoistical arrogant son of bitch. Not of one her best friend, that she would do anything for' she thought to herself.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"buzz…bzz," her cell phone goes off and she automatically answers.

"Hello, this is Brooke Davis how may I help you."

"Hello Ms. Davis, I'm Lisa Zittoli head nurse at Tree Hill Hospital, here has been an accident"

Brooke's brain went dark with all possibilities of what happened and they all are bound to be terrible.

* * *

**Sorry taking so long, i had/have major writer's block.**

**i need some suggestions:**

**who do you think should be in this story?**

**how should lucas and brooke meet?**

**should mouth, bevin, skills be there?- tell me which one, both, or anyone else you like**

**please review and comment please, anything is welcome and i meant it. :D :D**


	6. london

**Lacey's POV**

I still can't believe my mother got plane tickets to London. I'm so nervous not because we're flying. I love plane rides, plus we got on airplanes in the summer to go to Disneyland, California, and/or Florida.

Not that I haven't been out the country. I've gone to (Barcelona and Madrid,) Spain, (Milan and Florence,) Italy, and (Vienna,) Austria. I have the greatest mom ever!

But this is London. LONDON, ENGLAND. Where many brilliant writers came from. Well some of my favorite writers.

Sipping the Ginger Ale that Chrissy got me, knowing that I was super excited, to calm my nerves, I look out to the window. I love the window seat, we always fought for the window seat.

God I miss her, maybe that's why I'm so nervous she said she loved going to London. She told me she would bring me one day, but we all know that's never going to happen.

Chrissy and HER went to London together many times. I hope he shows the places she loved to go while there. I sigh at all the memories.

'_some come and some go, the memories that stay are the ones for forever'_

I pick up the string bag my mom packed me, inside there is a note:

dear lively,

I miss you already even if it has been maybe a couple of minutes or hours. I hope you and Chris have a good time. I've packed some things you might like.

Love always,

MOM

p.s. I'm surprised you didn't notice that they were gone.

Curious to what she meant, I looked back into the bag. Now I understand because inside was my wallet, matching black and silver ipod, and camera; Cup of Gold and East of Eden by John Steinbeck. My two top favorite books. There is roughly 107 in my fav list.

~*~

We catch a cab to the Millennium Gloucester Hotel, the hotel Chrissy is staying in. My eyes try to absorb everything around me. Its so real.

Once at the hotel, there are fans with posters, cameras, and t-shirts at the entrance saying 'Chris Keller'. We rush past the adoring fans and enter the nearest elevator.

The suite the band and Chris are staying at is big. It has 4 bedrooms, 2 lounges (with a awesomely huge flat screen), 2 bathrooms, and a kitchenette with stuffed with junk food (what else! duh.) and complementary gift baskets.

"Ace we should get to the Wembley Arena," Chris tells me after we put my stuff into his room.

"Ok. Lets see how many people try to sneak backstage" I teased him while we walk back to the elevator.

We make our way through the back entrance of the arena as well to be expected it was surrounded by fans.

As soon as we enter Wembley Arena, my ears are filled with drums beats and murmurs of people talking. I follow the beats and they lead me to Joe.

Joe is cool guy but is no way near Chris. He is about 6"1' with dark blondish brown hair and emerald eyes. Joe also has like a huge crush on my mom and its so obvious. I bet if you were blind you would notice.

Joe is so much better and nicer than the other drummer, Nick, Chris had. Nick was such a fucking jerk off (excuse my French) and I was only 5!

_FLASHBACK_

_[4years ago give or take a month(s)]_

_As they get the song done, we get to the park. It feels like I've been in here for forever._

"_What time is it Manny," I asked._

"_Lacey it is only 10:30," she said looking at her silver watch. "hey if you don't ask me what time it is until the song is recorded, I'll teach you how to play Acey-Deucey."_

"_Manny, mommy says you are turning me into a gambler," I retold her what my mom said._

"_Well Lively, life is a gamble. You just need to know how to call a bluff and you my friend know how to," Manny told me straight in the eye. I could tell there was more behind those words by the look in her purely natural metallic green eyes._

'_Im so bored when are we going to the basketball courts,' I thought to myself as I waited for Chris and Manny. 'Did I leave my coloring book by the drums in the recording room?' I wait until they take a break. I go into the room taking my coloring book almost falling I grab on to the drums to prevent me from falling. Creating a barely visible scratch on them._

"_what the fuck, Lacey, why fuck are you here" Nick starts yelling. I start crying (well I was 5 give me some slack, ok). Manny comes running in._

"_Whats your problem Nick," she said while she toke me into her arms._

"_Nick you are __**FIRED**__ so get your fucking ass out of here," Chris says as he comes to the room. "Lacey are you ok" _

_I nod my head and wipe my tears "UM… can we go to the basketball courts now," I said while shy smiling._

_End of FLASHBACK_

"Happy Birthday," Joe says when he pulls me in for a hug. "Sorry I didn't get you a present since I didn't know you were coming."

"Its alright as long as you get it later" I tell in a teasing manner.

Looking around the stage, its all so exciting. Seeing to familiar men talking I walk up to them.

"I'm hungry" complaining a little bit.

"Aren't you always hungry," Vincent said. Chris's bass play. Vince has red hair but dies it jet black, its about shoulder length.

"Maybe" I responded in a sweetly uncomprehending way. Jared is just slowly shaking his head. Jared is Chris's guitar player.

"Well I'm hungry too" Jared stated. "so what do you think we should get"

"how about fish and chips" I answered in English accent.

"yes me lady. Right away me lady" Jared replied in the same English accent. We all bust out laughing.

~*~

3 hrs later, I went backstage it's cool back here. My god there are so many girls out there. There must have been about 20 girls trying to sneak backstage. But once they saw me, they're thinking how did I get back here. To one of them, who looked about 23 and looking for Chrissy, I asked _'Are you going to be my new mommy'_. you should of seen her face. It was so hilarious that I was crying because i was laughing so much.

I'm so proud of my mom, Rachel, Manny, and Chris. They are very accomplished people. Everywhere we go one or all of them gets notice; it does get annoying but it kinda exciting to see how famous they are. Some many people try to be my friends because they are my family. Yes family.

Rachel being a model. Her face is basically every where. Every female at least has one of my mom's creations. Like everyone likes or loves one of Chris's songs. I have never heard someone say they hated his music.

I've ever heard one bad word of Manny's works either. And who would say thing bad now?.

I'm so proud of them.

~*~

Sleep. Sleep is the best thing ever. People who argue with that are just plain crazy; maybe, if they say eating is better. That could be the exception to the rule.

"Lace, wake up," a voice says to me. I groan to the voice letting them know I definitely didn't want to wake up. Evening putting a pillow over my head.

"Come on sleepy head. I ordered you breakfast, well technically lunch," the persistently familiar voice told me. "it should be here any second come on Lace" nudging my feet.

After a few grunts and groans, I reluctantly got up. Automatically putting my hair into a ponytail turning to face Joe.

"Breakfast better be great or else," I playfully threatened. Slightly hitting his arm for effect.

Putting his hands up to surrender. "I would never mess with the one and only Lacey Kamlila Davis," Joe told me trying so hard to have a serious face. Trying to hold in the laughs that he was getting a little red.

Making their way to the 'Common Room'

KNOCK……KNOCK "_ROOM SERVICE_" as Joe went to the door, I went over to Jared who was currently laying down on the couch channel surfing.

"morning Jared" I said while flopping down next to him on the couch.

"More like afternoon" he said moving his feet to give me more room on the couch.

"Really it feels like 7 o'clock" yawning and rubbing my eyes as I replied.

Jared to turned his head so he could look at the clock near the hallway. "Actually young grasshopper your internal clock is very good. It is 7 in New York" Jared joked in his bad Sensei voice.

"Thank you Sensei" bowing my head in respect.

"Lunch," Joe announced as he rolled a cart pilled with food. "Here you go Lace," he said while handing me a glass of orange juice.

Orange juice, I can't go a day without it. I'm like Gibbs on **NCIS**, when it comes to my OJ. I don't think I can properly function without it. The last time I didn't have my orange juice was about 6 years ago and it was bad. Lets say it involves lots of screaming and crying and I wasn't the only one doing it.

While taking a sip I notice we were two people short. "Where is Vincent and Chrissy" I asked.

"Someone called me," Vince said coming towards us.

"Ya. I was wondering where you were."

"Oh ok, I was sleeping. lunch" Vince said while he patted his tummy.

"Chris is doing some talk show," Jared answered.

"When did he leave?"

"About 2 hours ago. He should be here in an hour or so" Joe said.

"Ks". later Chris came back, he toke us to the carnival. Manny loved carnivals. We all went on so many rides, I'm surprised I don't have a concussion. We had a eating contest and I can in 3rd. (Ya Bitch!!). Then we went to Manny's favorite book store. Its very classic, you know, a little old and dusty but still has a homey feeling.

~*~

"I raise your 5 to 7" I stated as I put 7 dollars into the pot.

Its raining right now and we got bored of watching tv so, we decided to play some poker. So far Joe won 3 hands, Jared 2 hands, Chrissy 4 hands, Vincent 6 hands and I won 7.

"I fold," Joe says after looking at his cards for the second time.

"Me too" Jared and Chris say.

So now its me vs. Vincent. Mano y mano (figuratively speaking). I look directly into Vince's eyes.

"Bluff" he said without breaking our mini staring contest. Looking from my cards to Vincent, I finally break the silence.

"In honor of being in London I present you," I announce in my British accent as I hold my cards and lay them down "a ROYAL flush." taking the pot of a grand total of $109.50, making my winning of $389.73.

"I swear Ace as the minute you turn 18, I'm taking you to Vegas" Chrissy told us while I toke the pot. "You're too good at this."

* * *

**Next day New York Brooke's POV**

"buzz…bzz" my cellphone goes off and I automatically answers.

"Hello, this is Brooke Davis how may I help you."

"Hello Ms. Davis, I'm Lisa Zittoli head nurse at Tree Hill Hospital, here has been an accident"

My brain went dark with all possibilities of what happened and they all are bound to be terrible.

"What happened," I replied in a nearly muted voice.

"Miss Rachel Gattina was hit with a car, she is in critical condition"

"Ok. I'll be on the next plane out," hanging up the phone, I called JFK and book a flight. I packed two bags one for me and the other one for Rachel.

* * *

**London Lacey's POV**

Celebrity gossip is some time so funny and outrageous but no matter what we always watch one of those shows or read the magazines. This one time it said that Aunt Rachel was having an affair with Chris and were expecting their child in November. I swear it was everywhere.

So here we are our third day in my London experience watch **CGN**(celebrity gossip news), so far Chace Crawford is off the market again (cry cry). Miley Cyrus is with child (who the daddy?). Twins actual. Ooh and Paris Hilton has another sex tape out there somewhere [Shocker!( just because im nine does not mean i dont know what sex is and that doesnt mean i did it. What is wrong with you im only nine!).

"_Breaking News,"_ the host of this exceptionally crazy show said which captured more of our attentions. _"apparently there has been accident with…" _Elizabeth announce as she read the prompter _"Rachel Gattina." _My heart automatically swells but you know it could always be a mistake, you know. _"Um… here a clip of the accident" _all our eyes intense examine the clip. Its short and not very clear. _"It not very clear but you can see it"_

I run over and take Chrissy's cellphone from his pocket, Chris barely notices because he is watching the rerun of the clip. Dialing mom's number faster than a strike of lightening, I get voice mail. I mean I never in my life got voice mail when my mother knew I was either with Rachie, Chrissy, or Manny. Well there was this once it was when…………

Manny had her accident.

"_it seems that Rachel was crossing the street and turned around, then was struck" _Elizabeth concluded. _"Ms. Gattina was in Tree Hill, North Carolina and is currently in Tree Hill Hospital"_

Once those words left her lips, Chris toke back his phone and booked two tickets to Tree Hill.

God I hope Rachel is ok. I can't lose her after I lost Manny.

Does this sound stupid even though Rachel is in the hospital I am sad, hurt, depress, and all those dark feelings, I am a little happy not that Rachie got hurt. Its that we are going to Tree Hill the place where my mom was born and where Nathan Scott currently lives. Crazzy right. I really need to be checked out. I guess I'll do that as soon as we make sure Rachie is alright.

* * *

Things I thought you should know

**Lacey K. Davis- 9 years old**

_a.k.a. Lively, Lace, Ace, and Smarty_

**Brooke P. Davis- 27 years old**

**Rachel Gattina- 27 years old**

**Chris Keller- 27/28 years old**

**Joe Kiernan- 28 years old**

**Vincent Weiss- 26 years old**

**Jared McPhillips- 27 years old**

**Please review and comment. everything and anything is welcomed. if there is anything you want in this please tell. i aim to please.**

**please comment : D :D **


	7. snickers vs twix

Brooke's Pov

TREE HILL, NC.

Busting my way through the paparazzi; taking the elevator to the ICU, I rush to the main desk.

"Melissa Greyson's room please," I asked, slightly panting, using Rachel's code name.

"Greyson is in …" the nurse replied as she searched through the database. "room 201. On your right 4 doors down"

"Thank you," I said before scurrying off.

Stopping in front of room 201, I take three deep breaths. Opening the door I immediately see Rachel laying down in the hospital bed. She, looks better than I thought she would, just a few cuts and bruises and a tiny stitch above her left eyebrow.

"I know I'm not in heaven, they wouldn't let your fat ass in," Rachel said once she opened her eyes and saw me.

"Well bitch...,"I began to say "I see you, finally, got what you deserve."

"Ooh... is that so so slut," Rachel retaliated. "Then I cant wait to see you in a stake." She finished with her, usual, devilish, cocky smile.

"Ya...," I replied trying to withhold my smile but falling terribly. "Rach, you should see the paparazzi outside. I think there is an offer of $17,000 for a pic of how damaged you are."

"Oh, you know how much I love the stalkerazzi, " Rach said in her usual sarcastic self.

"Ya. **HEADLINES** 'Beautiful model turn to horrendous Monster' or. .or. . or. . 'Beauty turned Beast'," I said using my hands for emphasis.

"Hey don't hate because I got it going on. "

"Please" I sarcastically drag out.

"anyway, can you get me some water," Rachel asked me.

"Ok, gimme a sec," I replied before going to the hallway to get a bottle of water. "Here," I replied as I gently gave it to her. Then it hit me. We are in Tree Hill. Tree Hill, North Carolina. Why the FUCK are we in Tree Hill. Well I know why I'm here but why the fuck is Rachel here in the first place.

"Uh, Rachel, why, the Fuck, did you come to Tree Hill?"

* * *

3rd POV

TREE HILL

"Uncle Lucas, did you write anything yet," Jamie asked.

"No, nothing yet," Lucas told his nephew.

"Why not?"

"I don't know; I'm just coming up blank."

"So do you want to take a break from doing nothing" Jamie asked him.

"I am doi…, why even bother. So what do you want to do," Lucas asked.

"Maybe go to the movies."

"Is there anything good playin?"

"Seriously, you barely write anything and you barely go out. What do you do other than coach," Jamie asked.

"I ask that question to myself all the time."

* * *

Chris and Ace hurried off the plane; after taking their luggage, Chris hauled the first cab he saw. The hospital entrance was swarmed with paparazzi. Once they saw Chris Keller come out the cab, they started to flash their blinding lights. Slightly running to Rachel's room, already knowing because Lacey called the hospital.

* * *

Arriving in front of rach's room, they stopped to catch their breaths. Chris slowly opened the door to find Rachel lying down reading a magazine.

"Rachie," Ace said before scurrying off the hug her.

"Lacey" Rach replied while still in the tight but comforting embrace.

"Chris" Chris told as he pointed to himself. "Now that we gave that all accomplished, how are you doing?"

"That's good. We should call mom because she needs to know about this."

"She is already here" Rachel informed.

"Where is she then," Ace asked very concerned.

"Brooke is looking to see if could get discharged today."

"OK...." grumble sounds come from Lacey's stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always hungry" Chris asked rhetorically.

"I swear, you raised by mostly girls and you eat, like a guy, like you have gone days or months without eating once you see food or even think about it."

"Well I'm hungry," Lacey stated when she went to her book bag and took some money. "Well I'm going to find a vending machine. Don't leave me and if I'm not back in 20 call a search party."

"Don't get anything that will stuff you because we are going to eat in 30 minutes or so," Chris told me as Lace headed for the door.

"Ok I wont."

* * *

"$7.50 Miss," the cashier said once he scanned the book.

"Keep the change," I told him when I handed him a 10.

Walking to my apartment, I start to question when did everything go so wrong. We were supposed to be forever. Me and him against the world. His writing. My music. After flipping the switch for the light, I automatically hit play on my stereo. Then I open the book I just got going the exact paragraph, that I know so, exceptionally well.

'_Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.'_

After reading other parts of the book, I put this book next to the shelf with the copies itself.

* * *

Ace's POV

Snickers or Twix. Snickers, its caramelly penuty heavenly combo covered in delicious milk chocolate or Twix, caramelly, sole, butter rich goodness. What shall I choose? Should I flip for it or inny minny moe. You know what screw it; I'm getting both.

**Chris's POV**

'Where is Ace?,' I ask myself should be back by now. She knows I dont like her gone too long these kind of public areas. Too many strangers around. "Rachel, I'm going to go get Ace ok," I told her as I made my way to the door.

"I was just going to ask you to go get her," she replied.

"Why great minds think alike," I say before leaving the room.

Ace's POV

Was it a left or a right. Did I go left right straight right or right left straight right. Ugh im lost. Call it damn pride but thats whats stoping me from asking directions. Another guy thing I have wired to my brain. Like really are they going to leave me here, in the hospital. Ok I'll go left but if dont reach Rachie's room, I'm going to swallow my pride and ask for directions. **UGH!**

**Chris's POV**

Where is she? She couldnt of gone far. Who am I kidding, Ace is the only who could be in the music store next to me than in the toy store two floors down.

"Lacey," I say again for the tenth time. Not looking where i was going I bumbed into someone. Automatically apologizing.

"Chris!"

Ace's POV

Thank heavens, I got both candy bars; it made this mad scavenger hunt bearible. After taking a bit of my Snickers and going for my Twix (im trying to liv-in up my tastebuds), I heard my name being called. Yes no asking for directions. Turning the corner, there stood Nathan Scott!!

* * *

** sorry for taking soo long. My laptop got a virus and than i got sick but dont fear im better.**

THANK YOU ** dianehermans bjq Princesakarlita411 for commenting. please do it again.**

all comments and reviews are welcomed. please do. think of any thing.

i'll try to update soon


End file.
